Barney Stinson el hombre detras del traje
by ElizabethGroMz
Summary: Es una carta perdida que Barney le escribe a su hija mientras la ve dormir... por favor denle una oportunidad es mi primer fanfic
1. Capítulo 1

En ocasiones es difícil aceptar que te has enamorado, y cuando eso pasa es por que tienes miedo de ser lastimado, y yo me prometí que no me lastimarían de nuevo, y que me dedicaría a ser un hombre legen... espéralo... dario, ahora yo seria el que debe de jugar y ya no estoy para que jueguen con mi corazón, pero bien dicen nunca digas nunca porque la historia se vuelve a repetir, y me volví a enamorar, y me jugué mi ultimo truco para proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que creí que era mi alma gemela, y ella acepto y me hizo el hombre mas feliz del universo, pero mi felicidad no fue eterna, me volvieron a romper el corazón y ahora por culpa de su trabajo, ella decidió a su trabajo antes que a mi, y ella una vez mas volvió a dejarme en segundo plano, y ahora que lo pienso yo nunca fui su primera opción, incluso cuando termine con Nora esperando que ella diera una oportunidad a nuestra relación, y tal vez en esta ocasión podría funcionar, o si no al menos lo intentamos, pero ella eligió a otro, y yo tenia que volverme de piedra y volver a ser el hombre frio que todos mis amigos creen que soy, pero no podía soportar que ella no diera una oportunidad a nuestra relación. Yo sé que hice mucho daño a muchas mujeres, pero solo quería desquitar el dolor que ellas mismas provocaron en mí, o mejor dicho el dolor que dos mujeres dejaron en mí, aunque el resto de ellas no tenían que pagar por los platos rotos. Todo se convierte en gris pero al final ella volvía a mi camino y por fin logre ser feliz con ella, aunque solo fue por 3 escasos años. Luego vino mi HERMOSA HIJA a la que le dedicaría toda mi vida y por ella soy capaz de dar mi vida entera y le enseñare a amar de verdad y no a dedicarse a destruir la felicidad de los demás, le enseñare que no puede utilizar a los demás, le demostrare que si realmente quiere a alguien en ocasiones debes de sacrificar algo querido, pero también él deberá de hacerlo, y si no lo hace eso significa que no era la persona correcta, por lo que se tiene que esperar para que llegue la persona correcta, además que tendrá que debe de pasar mi pruebas para que salga con mi pequeña, y si no es capaz de superarlas entonces no valdrá la pena.

Se que esto lo pongo mientras te veo dormir mi querida hija, y tal vez no pueda aceptar que tienes novio es por eso que espero que no encuentres esta carta, porque me cuestionaras porque no te dejo tener una cita mi pequeña princesa, pero lo que te garantizo es que aprenderás a amar de verdad y serás amada de verdad, yo no dejare que te hagan lo que esas dos mujeres me hicieron, yo te hare fuerte y tu serás feliz.

Te amo Ellie Stinson


	2. Un hombre con traje

No sé como comenzar, hace mucho que no hago este tipo de cosas, pero debo de admitir que me sorprendió encontrarte en el colegio, nunca me imagine que nuestras hijas fueran al mismo colegio y que tuvieran 10 años, fue muy grato verte, y antes de continuar debo de pedirte una disculpa por como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, pero en mi defensa debo de decir que la mujer con la que estuve me manipulo a su gusto y yo caí inocentemente, aunque es difícil de creer y se que no es una excusa buena, y realmente me quede conmocionado al ver que sabias que me había casado con ella, nunca me imagine que tuvieras contacto con Patrice, y además que te contara la historia sobre ella y yo, pero realmente me engaño de la manera mas vil esa... mujer de la que no quiero nombrar su nombre porque ya no vale la pena, pero debo de decirte que fuiste a la primera a la que le conté mis sueños y anhelos de hacer una familia, y ¿Qué crees? ahora la tengo, aunque no como soñé, pero en fin, perdóname por aquella noche tan amarga que te hice pasar, pero quiero decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti y que realmente fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida; por otro lado, quiero ofrecerte mis mas sinceras condolencias por la muerte de tu marido, me imagino que criar a tu hija sola desde hace 5 años ha sido complicado, realmente lamento tu perdida.

Sé que esta carta puede ser muy extraña y mas por la manera en que te explico todo y te digo varias cosas, pero el verte creo que no fue una casualidad, la vida me esta dando otra oportunidad para pedirte perdón, para decirte que realmente me importas, y que me gustaría poder volver a conocerte, sé que no soy confiable, pero cremé que he cambiado, mi hermosa hija me ha hecho valorar muchas cosas, y sobre todo a las mujeres, me enseño lo importante de la vida, y por ella doy todo, es mi vida; perdón si me desvié del tema, pero te pido una ultima oportunidad par poder conocernos, para comenzar de cero, y te prometo que no de voy a defraudar, pues sé que está es una oportunidad para ser honesto contigo, y porque la vida me esta enseñando que tu debes de estar en mi futuro, y haré lo que sea para que estés en el, pues eres una hermosa mujer de la cual vale la pena luchar por ella, la que no me va a romper mi corazón, y por eso pido una oportunidad para comenzar una amistad, y si el tiempo y la situación lo permite ser algo mas.

Sé que no te valore cuando te tenia, pero te juro que en esta ocasión te valorare mas que a nada en el mundo, por favor dame la oportunidad de mostrarte un nuevo Barney Stinson, un nuevo hombre, déjame demostrarte que tengo un corazón debajo de este traje.

Atte. Barney Stinson.


End file.
